Maybe when I'm done with thinking
by jannikajade
Summary: The boys are home alone. The power is out. There is alcohol. Drake is hitting on Josh, Josh is kinda oblivious, until Drake makes it too obvious to ignore. Slash. One shot.


**Author's Note: **My first D/J. This ship has seduced me. Its taken over my mind, I just love these boys so much, I had to write them something. Probably the first of many to come. This is just a little fluffy piece of nothing. I'm still getting a feel for the characters, and I still haven't see a lot of the episodes, so I apologize in advance if anything isn't right.

I write this one with apologizes to Cass- More slash, I know- I can't help it though, and a dedication to Katie, who is netflixing Drake and Josh for me, so I can watch every episode. She's a fandom enabler.

**Rating/warnings:** Umm Teenish? For drinking and mentions of sex and umm slash with step brothers, obviously.? I think its really tame actually.  
**Disclaimer:** not mine

* * *

"So remind me. Why are we doing this?" Josh asked, sitting down on the couch and raising his eyebrows at Drake.

"Because I'm bored," Drake said, taking a sip of his beer.

"You're always bored," Josh said, rolling his eyes and pulling the cap off his own drink.

"Its Saturday night. We're stuck in the house alone and all the rain has knocked the power out. We can't watch TV, I can't use my amps, you can't use the computer, my phone doesn't have reception-" Drake began, listing the reasons for his boredom on his fingers.

"Ok, point taken," Josh cut him off sighing, "so how does this work again?"

"We each say things we've never done, and if the other HAS done it, they take a drink," Drake said, a lazy grin on his features.

"You know I could get you wasted in like 30 seconds that way right?" Josh asked, not sure why he was bothering to warn Drake, the faster Drake was drunk, the faster he would forget about this ridiculous game.

"Not true, I know all your secrets." Drake said, drawing out the word 'all' and grinning.

"Sure you do," Josh said, thinking instantly of all the secrets he was sure Drake didn't know, mostly because well, they were about Drake, " You go first then," he said.

"I was planning on it," Drake said, winking, "We'll start slow. I've never made out with Mindy Crenshaw." He finished, making a disgusted face. Josh groaned and took a sip of his drink.

"I've never stolen a girl away from another guy during their date!" Josh said. Drake grinned again and took a drink.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" He asked, "I've never sucked up to Mrs. Hafer," he said.

"She's a teacher!" Josh grumbled in his own defense, taking a sip of his beer, "I've never made out with Mrs. Hafer's daughter!" He said.

"Neither did I." Drake said, looking puzzled.

"Yes. You did," Josh said looking annoyed, "the one that laughed too much?" he prompted seeing Drake's blank face.

"Oh right." Drake said, taking another drink, "I've never been locked into a tent by Megan and her little scout friends,"

"Well I've never had an eleven-year-old stalk me," Josh said taking another drink.

"Jealous?" Drake asked, taking a sip of beer, "I've never been groped by a 70-year-old southern, overweight woman on a plane," Drake said.

"She couldn't have been more than 40," Josh grumbled, taking a gulp, "I've never had sex," Josh said, figuring it was high time he used that one.

"Took you long enough," Drake said, "Hold on dude, I need another beer," he said, getting up and sauntering over to the mini fridge where they'd stored most of the 12-pack Drake had charmed a college girl into buying for him, and pulling out his forth drink of the night.

"How you did finish that already?" Josh asked.

"I'm taking bigger sips than you?" Drake suggested, sitting back down and swinging his legs up onto the couch so that his feet and calves were on top of Josh's thighs.

"If all you want is to get drunk, can't we just skip the game and chug these?" Josh asked, forcing himself not react to Drake's legs.

"You don't want to play with me?" Drake asked, smirking and raising his eyebrows

"Not really." Josh replied, because for some reason, this whole situation was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"But I'm having fun playing with you," Drake said, pouting and taking a drink.

"But I don't like this game," Josh said, unnerved by the way Drake seemed to be studying him. A few more seconds of this- the searching eyes and the legs on his legs- and he was sure he would loose it and spill all his secrets and ruin everything.

"One more round?" Drake asked, sitting up and scooting even closer to Josh, so that he was practically on his lap.

"One more round," Josh repeated, swallowing hard and willing himself not to blush.

"I've never" Drake began, setting his beer on the ground and putting a hand on Josh's shoulder, "wanted anything," he continued, moving again and planting himself firmly on Josh's lap, "as much," he went on, putting an arm around Josh's neck, "As I want," he said, pulling the beer out of Josh's hand and putting it on the floor, "to," he continued, leaning into Josh so closely that their faces were almost touching,

"Drake-" Josh choked out, breath raspy, mind about to explode from Drake's words and actions.

"Kiss you right now," Drake finished as though Josh hadn't interrupted. He leaned in and captured Josh's mouth with his own. For a second, Josh was convinced Drake was tricking him, convinced that Drake was going to pull back and laugh at him, convinced Megan was somewhere taping this, convinced he was dreaming- and then he stopped thinking, and started just feeling. He kissed Drake back, putting his hands on Drake's slender hips and pulling him closer. It only took a minute for Drake's hands to find their way under his shirt, only a minute for their mouths to open, and for Josh's tongue to begin tasting the inside of Drake's mouth only a minute to start to hear Drake make little moaning sounds as Josh's hands began to explore.

It was, Josh thought as they came up for air several minutes later, the experience he'd been waiting for his entire life. He wasn't used to getting what he wanted, what he'd imagined, not used to having things work out better than he ever could have hoped for.

"Drake I-" He began, moving a hand from Drake's hip to touch the side of his face, not even sure what he was planning to say.

"Josh," Drake interrupted, grinning, "I told you I knew all your secrets," He said, leaning forward to kiss him again, making talking totally unnecessary.

Later, as he was drifting off to sleep, Drake in his arms, Josh thought that maybe they should start spending all their Saturday nights this way.


End file.
